Curlew (Main)
Curlew, an old and reclusive mole who lived on the edge of Duncton Wood and the marshland. She is one of Mekkins' friends. History Duncton Wood Part Two: Rebecca We first see Curlew in the Marsh End when Mekkins travels with Rebecca where she could be safe from Mandrake and Rune, and to regain her strength. Through heavy bouts of depression, Rebecca suffered, and it wasn't looking good for her. When Mekkins went to travel to the Stone to pray, Curlew aided Rebecca with healing herbs (specifically comfrey) and charms; in general, she helped her to cling to her life. And in a few days time when Mekkins returned, and with Bracken's pup (Comfrey), Curlew was shocked. Together, they hoped that nursing Comfrey would help her to leave her past behind her and look into the present. However, when Curlew and Mekkins gave her the pup, Rebecca refused to take it -- that was until, it bleated out a cry that snapped her out of it, and she took him in. For many days, Curlew, Mekkins and Rebecca looked after Comfrey, who was recovering quickly. As for Curlew, looking after Comfrey put new life into her, giving her a purpose; no longer was she withdrawn and afraid. She appears again, when Mekkins surprises Rebecca with Rose, Rebecca began to cry. When Comfrey was frightened of this, Curlew started a game to gain Comfrey's attention and they gathered out of the tunnel, so Rebecca could have her moment. Eventually Rose tells Mekkins that Rebecca must see to the Stone, and in it, leave Curlew to look after Comfrey in her absence. Time passed, and Rebecca soon returned to Comfrey and Curlew. And as she did, Comfrey was growing and beginning to speak, although not well; stuttering mid-sentence. Soon as winter came and with it the snow, Comfrey was frightened, saying, "Where has the g-g-ground gone?". Though he asked many questions, Rebecca and Curlew wouldn't know how to answer. To Curlew's delight, she watched Rebecca and Comfrey sit and talk together. Though when Rebecca would leave the burrow for a moment too long, Curlew came to Comfrey's assistance and tried to reassure him, however it didn't help much. When darkness soon followed, as Bracken and Violet retreated from Rune and the henchmoles, they wound up at Curlew's burrow. They settled down for a time for Violet and Comfrey to meet each other, though it wasn't too long the henchmoles were on their way. Appearance She is small; her body is twisted subtly by a disease, or abnormality, she as well has no fur on a large portion of her face, and where there is fur on her - her thin flanks, it is sparse and grey. Her front paws are almost translucent with her weakness. However, her eyes are bright with kindness and compassion-- Duncton Wood, Chapter 20. Her fur is also rough and patchy-- Duncton Wood; Ch. 24. Personality (wip) Quotes Trivia * She shares the same name and was possibly named after as a curlew (or sandpiper), a wetland bird with a long, down-curving bill. References and Citations Category:Females Category:Characters from Duncton Wood Category:Duncton Wood moles Category:Incomplete